


No Problem

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, allusions to violence and possible abuse, mentions of interface and the like, pining bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee watched from the shadows as Optimus limped into the bunker, fresh catalyzed energon on his cracked mouthplate. Bumblebee felt his mood drop a little more. Optimus had been with Megatron again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> My first Transformers fanfic EVER! Hopefully I used the right terminology haha. I had some help (from various sources mind you) but I still might have messed some up/created new ones/used incorrect ones. ^^; BE GENTLE WITH ME PLEASE.
> 
> A quick note; the TFA character seem ‘softer’ to me than any of the other Transformers incarnations, so I wrote them softer than I would if I were writing for Bayverse or TFP. Hopefully other people see them like that too.

Bumblebee watched from the shadows as Optimus limped into the bunker, fresh catalyzed energon on his cracked mouthplate. Bumblebee felt his mood drop a little more. Optimus had been with Megatron again. He always came home with fresh injuries when he sought out the Decepticons. Upon further inspection, Bee spotted new gouges in Optimus’s right shoulder and the right side of his chestplate, cutting deep into the metal, revealing some of the complex wiring underneath. It was like someone had dug claws into him.

The joint in Optimus’s knee locked up and stalled, and Bumblebee winced as it popped back into place loudly. With a pained groan, Optimus finally made it to his room and slid the door shut.

Seeing his leader in such a state spurred Bumblebee into action. Squaring his shoulders, he approached the bigger bot’s room, knocking on the door and stepping back. A few seconds later, an exhausted looking Optimus answered the door, the energon on his mouthplate starting to dry.

“Whatever it is, can it wait—“

“You know what, I’ve had enough of this.” Bumblebee interrupted him, sounding braver than he felt. The bigger bot’s shoulders slumped and he went back inside with a sigh, leaving the door open so Bumblebee would follow.

“Had enough of what?” Optimus sat down on his bed slowly, his optics closing tiredly. They opened again when Bumblebee snorted.

“I know you’ve been going off to meet with Megatron all this time.” He blurted out. “I mean you’re not exactly doing a great job of hiding those injuries.”

Optimus’s hand brushed over the grooves on his chest subconsciously, drawing Bee’s gaze.

“What’s your excuse gonna be this time; another training mishap? Because you’ve used that one twice this month already, and I think those are a little intense for an everyday frag up.” Optimus remained stubbornly silent so Bumblebee pressed on.

“Why do you keep wasting your time with them; with _him_? He’s never going to see reason, and it’s like you can’t see—“ He stopped short, his CPU going into overdrive. In the dark, he hadn’t been able to see the matching grooves on Optimus’s left side, curling around his costa. Everything hit him all at once, and for a moment, he thought he was going to shut down.

“Are you… are you _interfacing with him_?” Bumblebee exclaimed before he could stop himself. Optimus’s face grew dark as he frowned at the younger bot.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, Bumblebee.” He said flatly.

So that was a yes then… Bumblebee felt like his spark was going to fizzle out. Was this what going offline felt like? He had finally started to work up the nerve to tell his leaderbot how he felt, and all this time, Optimus had been with Megatron. He had been off swapping paint with Megatron, when he and Megatron were supposed to hate each other, and, from the looks of it, Megatron got pretty rough with him.

“Did Megatron do that to you?” Bumblebee said, pointing at Optimus’s cracked mouthplate. The bigger bot looked uncomfortable.

“… No. It was an accident. Entirely my fault.” Optimus mumbled. Bee didn’t like how that sounded. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sure it was.” He said sarcastically. Optimus’s face turned downright stormy and (with some effort), he stood up. 

“You really want to know what happened? Okay fine. I kneed myself in the face and cracked my own mouthplate while interfacing with Megatron. I overloaded for 30 solid nano-kliks and woke up not even knowing my own name. Is that what you wanted to hear, Bumblebee? Did you want to hear every dirty detail of my relationship with the bot that is, generally, considered our greatest enemy?” He was shouting by then, well and thoroughly aggravated with Bumblebee’s invasive questioning. However, seeing the way Bumblebee was now looking at him, shock with a bit of fear, he forced himself to shift gears, running a hand over his faceplate.

“I’m sorry, Bumblebee… That was out of line…”

The Prime sat down again, looking more tired than ever. Bumblebee hesitated before sitting down next to him, looking down at his hands. Optimus had never shouted at him like that. Ever. It had shaken him more than he wanted to admit at the current moment.

“Does he ever hurt you?” Bumblebee asked, ashamed of himself for continuing to push the subject, even after his boss bot had yelled at him for it. “I mean, not while we’re fighting with the Decepticons?” He was thankful that Optimus didn’t sigh disappointedly at him before answering.

“No, hardly ever. Sometimes he slips up, like he forgets that we’re not fighting…” He paused, “When it’s just us, he’s different… I don’t know why, but he is… and,” Optimus looked anywhere but at Bumblebee, “it’s hard. I don’t know which Megatron is the real one; the one we fight with, or the one that I see when we’re alone.”

Bumblebee wanted to feel angry, really he did. He wanted to get so angry that he’d learn to breathe fire, but that wasn’t who he was, and Optimus didn’t need him being angry and jealous right now.

“That’s gotta be rough.” Bumblebee managed to say, regretting his choice of words just a bit. Optimus kept staring at the wall.

“I’m sorry, Bumblebee. I shouldn’t be dumping this on you. I just need a good recharge to get my head back in the right place. I’ll go see Ratchet about these scratches tomorrow.” His hand ran over the grooves again, and Bumblebee knew he wasn’t doing it because they were bothering him.

“Can I ask one more question?” Bee said slowly. Optimus finally looked at him, the light in his optics dull. He definitely needed a recharge. He looked awful, and it was really eating away at Bumblebee. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Optimus had shouted at him… had he really overloaded that hard? He quickly closed that train of thought down before he said anything stupid.

“How long have you been seeing him…” Bee said, “and why did you go back?”

“That’s technically two questions.” Optimus smiled, making Bee smile as well. “We used to see each other before the fall of Cybertron, just every now and again… but that stopped after he and the Decepticons betrayed us. Then we came to Earth and I saw him again… I don’t know, it just… happened.” He shrugged. “It was easy to just fall back into it.”

It was like all the secrets Optimus had been carrying were coming out now. He kept talking and Bumblebee kept listening.

“I should have stopped it. I should have said no, but I couldn’t. I can’t. Not to him. Not when it comes to this. I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.”

Bumblebee swallowed, his spark flickering.

“You don’t want to stop…” He said sadly. Optimus shook his head, looking down at his feet.

“I can’t.”

Bumblebee joined Optimus in looking down at his feet, his spark aching for his leaderbot. Aching because he could never tell Optimus how he felt, aching because Optimus was choosing to be with Megatron, had been choosing to be with him for who knows how long, just aching because it wasn’t fair. It was childish, yes, but what could he do?

“It’s okay, boss bot.” He said softly. “I won’t tell anyone. Not if you don’t want me to.”

Optimus nodded, smiling at Bumblebee and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’d appreciate that. Thanks for understanding, Bumblebee.”

The smaller bot forced a smile that he hoped looked genuine enough.

“No problem.”

But it was a problem… it was a huge problem, and now Bumblebee had to live with the knowledge of it.


End file.
